


to make him smile

by whisperedmemories



Series: Summer Gladnis Week [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Puns, Farmer's Market, Gladio's Catching Feelings, M/M, Pining, brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:44:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20280310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperedmemories/pseuds/whisperedmemories
Summary: Written for Day 5 of Summer Gladnis Week: "Farmer's Market Trip".Gladio finds out about a farmer's market that has just been set up in Insomnia. He's never been, but he knows just the person he wants to invite.





	to make him smile

Despite the overwhelming anticipation that threatened to bubble over, Gladio managed to stay relatively calm as he fitted the key into the front door of Ignis’ apartment and let himself in. He fanned himself off with the brochure he held in his hand as he strode across the room and turned on the air conditioning before he all but collapsed onto the couch. 

Ignis wasn’t home yet, wouldn’t be for a little while longer, but Gladio didn’t mind. Perhaps it would cool down outside the more time passed, but he hadn’t mentioned anything to Iggy about this at all; hadn’t even known himself, in fact, until he saw pamphlets for it on the way to his training session with Cor and Nyx. 

_Insomnia’s First Farmer’s Market_, it read. _Open 9:30am-7pm. __Come, take a stroll and explore all of our finest and freshest produce. _

The market was technically open for the whole week, but Gladio had a pretty good idea of Ignis’ usual schedule, and he figured if he would be available at any point this week, it would be today. He typically stopped at his apartment around 4:30 to pick up any ingredients he needed before heading over to Noct’s place for the evening, so he was hoping that he would follow that typically schedule today as well. 

And besides, it was the first day the markets were open. Knowing Ignis, he would likely prefer going earlier on to avoid anything being sold out before he could check them out. 

Glancing down at his watch, Gladio clutched the piece of paper in his hands, nearly crumpling it as the minutes ticked by. 

Maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea. After all, Ignis had given him a spare key for emergencies only, and this… wasn’t exactly an emergency. And besides that. Would it come off too strong? Would Ignis think Gladio was just trying to get him to cook for them?

He shook his head, clearing his mind. No. If Ignis wasn’t interested, he could just say so. In fact, he would say so. There could be plenty of perfectly valid excuses Ignis could make if he didn’t want to go. 

He almost didn’t hear the door click open. Gladio started to turn around and greet Ignis, when a dagger whizzed by his ear, clipping the end of the couch and sticking into the hardwood floor. 

“Oh,” Ignis’ voice clipped, as he stepped carefully through the room. “Gladio. Apologies. I didn’t expect you to be here.”

Gladio chuckled and got to his feet. “No hard feelings. I sort of did let myself into your place and didn’t tell you.”

“Yes, well,” Ignis pulled his dagger out of the floor, rubbing the wood and furrowing his brow. “You can’t be too careful when you’re in our line of work.”

“Got that right,” Gladio agreed. 

“You could have been anyone,” Ignis continued. “I had a feeling it might be you, as you’re the only one I gave a key too, but I just wanted to make sure. I wasn’t trying to aim for you, I’d like you to know. Just near you.”

Right. Gladio knew that if he’d really wanted to, Ignis could have snuck into the room and slit his throat, or perhaps thrown a dagger just a little more to the left. He had seen Ignis train; he knew what he was capable of. 

“Is there something you need to tell me?” Ignis asked. He set down his binders from work and opened the fridge, rummaging through it. “If it’s about Noct, please don’t bother. I’ve been telling him day after day to do the warm-ups you’ve asked of him, but quite honestly I feel as though half the time he doesn’t even hear what I’m saying.”

“It ain’t about Noct,” Gladio said. He joined Ignis on the other side of the kitchen island, holding out the pamphlet. “It’s this. I saw it, and it seemed like something you’d like. I know you’re busy a lot. Maybe Noct can hit up the diner and arcade this evening while you and I go check this out?”

Ignis took the proffered pamphlet, his eyes flicking over the bold lettering and bright colors. “I suppose Noct might appreciate dining out tonight. And I know Prompto has been itching to play a new game that’s been releasedrecently. And it only goes until seven, this says?”

Gladio nodded. “So. What do you think?”

“Okay. I’ve never been to a farmer’s market before,” Ignis told him. “But I’ve always thought they sounded particularly interesting. Plenty of fresh ingredients to have a peek at. And there’s this new recipe I’ve been meaning to try. Three-mushroom kebabs, have you heard of it?”

“Yeah, think so,” Gladio replied, though it was a blatant lie. The incredulous look Ignis gave him told him that he hadn’t been fooled in the least. 

Thankfully, he didn’t seem to be discouraged and pulled a tote bag out from underneath the sink. “Ah, of course. Then am I to assume you already know what ingredients I need for them?”

Gladio laughed. “Well, maybe if you wouldn’t mind running it by me again.”

Ignis smiled. “I can tell you when we get there,” he said, tucking the bag under his arm. “Shall we?”

It was a short walk to the market, but the whole place was buzzing with people and much busier than Gladio had anticipated. Vendors lined the sides of the road, each with an impressive display of fresh fruits, vegetables, grains, it seemed like if Gladio could think of it, someone was selling it. Sometimes even multiple someones. 

“Wow,” he said, keeping an eye both on Ignis and the crowd of people. He was glad that Noctis hadn’t come along with them. This many people in one place was always at least a little bit of a threat— even if they meant no harm, it was far too easy to get separated, or lost in the crowd, and if Gladio or Ignis even took their eyes off the prince for one second, it seemed as though he could just vanish into thin air. 

But there was no Noctis, now. Just Gladio, and a very intrigued Ignis— who, when Gladio looked around for him, had slipped over to the closest booth. The advisor was chattering away, using his hands in grand gestures as he spoke with the owner of the booth, asking questions about the quality and process of growing the ingredients that went right over Gladio’s head, but made him happy nonetheless to see Ignis so enthusiastic about this. 

“Which ingredient is this again?” He asked, sliding up beside Ignis and putting a hand, gently, against his back in an attempt at a friendly gesture. 

Ignis tensed up for half a second, but relaxed against Gladio’s hand so quickly that he almost wondered if he had imagined it before he answered, “These are alstrooms,” he said. “I need about two tablespoons of these, so…” he counted under his breath and pulled out his wallet, handing over the yen in exchange for the alstrooms. 

He turned back to Gladio as he put the first of the required mushrooms into his bag. “These really provide that aroma, I’ve heard,” he told him. Gladio smiled, nodded, and Ignis continued, “I'll boil them first, and then use the water for the marinade later to really bring together the flavour. I don't believe I've asked before, are you fond of mushrooms?”

Ignis was looking at him with such rapt interest that it made Gladio’s stomach do flip-flops. He cleared his throat. “Uh, yeah. They’re pretty good. I mean, I eat pretty much anything, and I’ll try anything once, so…” he trailed off. 

Ignis was smiling. “Wonderful,” he said, turning on his heels. “If only Noct would do the same. I doubt I could pay him enough to try these, but…”

“I’ll do it,” Gladio cut in. “I can taste test for you.”

Ignis looked surprised, his expression fading into a warmth that sent Gladio’s heart fluttering all over again. “That would be much appreciated, Gladio. Thank you.”

“No problem,” Gladio replied. And then, to change the subject, he asked, “What do we have next?”

Ignis glanced down at his list. “Vesprooms,” he answered. “And then malmashrooms. If we’re lucky, we should be able to find both of those along this stretch of the market,” he said. “And then if we have time, I’d like to grab a couple other fruits and vegetables. Maybe pick up a dualhorn steakas well.”

“I can get the steak,” Gladio said. “You wannaget the next bundle of mushrooms?”

Ignis agreed, and they split off, Gladio realizing that it _did _things to him when Ignis looked at him like that. As he went off in search of the booth selling the meat, he couldn’t help but hope they might share more of those moments. 

Even with the bustling crowds of people, it wasn’t as hard as Gladio had expected to find some dualhorn steak, and as he waited for the vendor to wrap it up, Ignis rejoined him. 

“Did you find it?” Gladio asked.

“I did,” Ignis said, holding up his bag. “two dozen vesprooms. My bag is starting to get a little heavy.”

“I can carry it for you?” Gladio offered. He started to reach out, but Ignis shook his head. 

“Thank you, but I can manage,” he said. The vendor handed them the steak and Ignis took it, thanking him as he drew his attention back to Gladio. “Are you ready to get the malmashrooms?”

***

With his bag full of the last dozen mushrooms, Ignis turned to Gladio with a twinkle in his eyes and, stifling a smirk, said, “I don’t have _mush_-room left in my back after all these ingredients, but I believe I can perhapsfit a few more things in? Are there any fruits or vegetables you are partial to?”

Gladio gaped at him, shocked that he could manage a coherent question around such a terrible pun. He snorted. “Sure. Tomatoes are alright.”

Ignis nodded and headed over to the next vendor as Gladio tried to push his way through the crowds of people to catch up. 

The time passed by much faster than Gladio would have liked, and as the sun began to set and the vendors began to pack up their booths, Ignis sighed. 

“I had a lovely time tonight, Gladio. I’ll admit I was surprised at first, but this was a brilliant idea.”

“No problem.” The warm feeling was back. “I was hoping you’d like it. It seemed right up your alley.”

“Indeed.” Ignis hoisted his tote bag over the shoulder. “My first time at a farmer’s market didn’t disappoint. And of course, I _relished _the time I was able to spend with you today.”

Gladio groaned, slapping his palm over his face. “Oh gods, not again.”

That only seemed to further egg Ignis on as he grinned mischievously. “Ah. Is one pun about where you draw the _lime_?”

“How many food puns do you even have?” 

“Don’t test me,” Ignis answered. He looked about ready to say more when his phone rang. With a slight frown, he slipped it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear, holding a finger out to Gladio and looking apologetic. 

It was probably Noctis, judging by the tone of voice Ignis used as he spoke, and Gladio busied himself by running over everything that had happened at the market up to this point over and over in his head. He really hoped Ignis was serious about letting him try out the kebabs. They sounded good, and although he hadn’t tried very many meals that Ignis had cooked, he’d heard from Prompto that they were some of the best dishes he’d ever tasted. 

“...Yes, well, I have the utmost faith that you can figure it out,” Ignis was saying. “I’ll be home shortly.” He hung up his phone.

“Charmless?” Gladio asked.

Ignis shoved him playfully, rolling his eyes. “Noct apparently would prefer takeout over going to the diner, said he ran into a brief bit of trouble with some fellows at the arcade and would prefer to simply eat at home. I told him he could order it himself, but he seemed hesitant. Sometimes I wonder…”

Gladio scoffed. “The nerve. You’re clearly busy.”

“Yes, well.” Ignis sighed. “But we shouldn’t let that damper our spirits. We can simply continue this at home, if you’re still interested in perhaps testing out these kebabs? The two of us can have this for dinner while Prompto and Noct order whatever it is they’re wanting.”

“Works for me.”

“Wonderful. _Lettuce _head home, then.” Ignis looked incredibly pleased with himself, and Gladio couldn’t even be mad. 

The crowds had died down a bit now that the markets had mostly closed up, and as Gladio followed behind Ignis and through the streets back up to Ignis’ place, Gladio couldn’t help but hope that they’d make it out to the market again this week.

And that evening, Gladio had to say that the fresh, three-mushroom kebabs that Ignis prepared for the two of them were delicious. 


End file.
